Deer God
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: The Deer from the first season epsiode Deer God has returned to the Brown home. Delia is on another quest to prove that God is real. Set after Series ended. Pairing: AN, EpAm, BrHa.
1. The Return of the Deer

**Title:** **_DEER GOD_**

**Summary**:_ The deer that Ephraim and Andy had returned to it's rightful home in the first season episode "Deer God" has returned to the Brown home. Andy decides to adopt the deer once he sees how Sam has bonded with the Doe._

_Delia is once again on a quest to prove that God is real. Not for herself to find out if Julia is in Heaven; but for Sam who has turned his back on God . Delia wants to prove to the young boy that God does love him and want to wrap Sam up in his arms even through Sam's life is in haywire mode._

**Key Points:**

_ A The question of God's existence._

_ B The question of faith._

_ C Adoption of a deer._

**Cater gory:** _Spiritual, Drama, Romance, Tragedy_

**Rating**: _T_

**_Line Break #1_**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE RETURN OF THE DEER**

Andy walked into the living room and stopped short as he saw the second love of his life in the leather chair that faced the fire place. He wrapped his arms across his chest as he looked at the back of Nina's head. He could tell that she hadn't taken a shower yet that morning by the messed up look her hair was in from the back. He didn't mind. He always loved seeing Nina as Nina. No makeup, no perfume. Just natural.

Andy walked over to the fireplace and turned to say good morning to her to found that she was fast asleep. He frowned slightly at the sight of her not having a blanket covering her. He walked over to the couch and picked up the blanket that he had placed on the back for when he and Delia watched DVD's and he gently covered Nina up making sure to tuck the blanket in the sides so no air would touch the skin of the woman whom he loved. He leaned forward and gently kissed Nina's forehead.

Andy still couldn't believe that this amazing woman had picked him to love for the rest of her life. He couldn't believe that she found him worthy of her heart and the care of her son. He pulled away and stood straight again and turned and quickly and quiet built up the fire that had gone out the previous night. He stood to his feet again and turned and just watched as Nina slept on.

"Hey dad." Ephraim said standing in the hall that led to the kitchen with Bright and Amy by his side. "Hey Nina." He said seeing Nina in the chair.

Andy brought his right pinky to his lips and made a shushing noise. With one last loving glance at Nina; Andy walked towards his son and his friends. He walked towards the kitchen with the teenagers.

"What's Nina doing asleep in the chair? Doesn't she have a much more comfortable bed upstairs?" Ephraim asked leaning against the island. He watched his father began to prepare breakfast.

"Nina must have come down here at some point last night and fallen asleep." Andy said walking over to the burners with the eggs. "Care to join us for breakfast."

"There's not enough room." Bright said nodding over to the kitchen table.

"I'll get the leaf." Ephraim said walking over to the closet where the leaf was stored. He grabbed the leaf and walked back over to the table. "Help me get the leaf in Bright."

"Sure thing." Bright helped Ephraim get the leaf into the kitchen table just as Hannah walked into the room.

"Morning." Hannah said softly looking at Bright's back.

Bright turned around quickly. "Doctor Brown invited us for breakfast. I'll leave if you want."

Hannah shook her head. "Please stay." She walked over to the cabinets and started to pull down the plates that were needed.

Ephraim and Bright quickly placed the leaf into the table and locking it firmly into place. Ephraim walked over to the sink and washed his hands with soap and warm water.

"Here let me help you." Bright said walking over to his former girlfriend; the girlfriend that he had so foolishly cheated on the previous winter. The girlfriend who was still treating him as a friend. He couldn't believe that he hadn't lost Hannah from his life completely like he deserved.

"Thanks." Hannah said as she walked over to the table and started to place the plates on the place mats. She hid a smile as she felt Bright right next to her placing the silver ware on the linen napkins. She kept her head bowed as she felt the warmth coarse through her body at how near Bright Abbott was next to her. She was still deeply hurt by his cheating. But the raw anger was gone. Matter of fact all the anger that she felt towards him was gone. She knew it was gone when she had sat next to Bright outside the Harper home after Irv's funeral. Hannah didn't know if she and Bright could get their friendship back or if Bright was destined to be in her past. But Hannah wouldn't place Bright in her past until she felt like God was telling her too. Right now she felt like God wanted Bright to remain in her life.

Amy walked over to the stove and quickly placed several pieces of bacon on the flying pan. "So how are the wedding plans coming along Doctor Brown?"

"You need to ask Nina and Delia about that. They are in charge of planning everything." Andy said with a smile. "I know I would ruin Nina's dream wedding if I tried to help plan the thing." He frowned as he looked down at the eggs he was mixing. "I never want to do that."

"You won't dad." Ephraim said softly as he placed more toast in the toaster.

Andy shook his head and shook himself from this sober mood that he found himself in. "So have anything planned lately kids?"

"I'm thinking of taking Amy to New York and staying with grandpa and grandma." Ephraim said smiling over at his girlfriend.

"Oh and what do your parents say about this trip?" Andy turned to look over at Amy with a raised eyebrow.

"They trust me. They just say be careful and make sure not to make Doctor and Mrs. Hoffman regret having me stay with them." Amy said. "They know that I'm nineteen and a legal adult by the United States of America."

Andy nodded. "Sorry I keep forgetting that you two are fine young adults. Both have level heads on your shoulders. I hope you have a nice trip."

"Where are you going?" Nina asked as she leaned against the wall that separated the kitchen from the family room.

"Ephraim is going to take me to New York." Amy said.

"That's nice." Nina said with a smile. "Have a safe and speedy trip."

"I hope we didn't wake you up." Andy said walking towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He leaned in to kiss her when she suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I have morning breath." Nina said backing away and slightly covering her mouth.

"So." Andy said taking another step towards her.

"So I need to go brush my teeth and get some Scope in me." Nina turned to leave the room when she felt Andy's arms snake around her waist and being pulled against his chest.

"I love your morning breath. Matter of fact I love every bit of you Nina Feeney. Just you; no hype no nothing. Just you Margaret Nina." Andy said in her ears softly.

Ephraim had walked over to Amy and started a quiet conversion with her as his father went to gather Nina into his arms and said the things that he said. He knew that his father's voice carried in the room. He just want to be gawking at their private intimate movement. He was relieved to see that Bright and Hannah had the same idea and talked as they were setting the table. Tears fell down Nina's checks as Andy's words went straight to her heart. No one; not even her parents had ever said those words or even come close to that sentiment where she was concerned. Even through she was embarrassed with her foul breath she didn't try to fight to leave Andy's arms. "I can't kiss you on your mouth; Andy; I don't want to pass any gems your way." She said.

"I understand." Andy said as he snuggled his face into the nook of her neck and kissed her several times. He finally let her go.

"I'll be right back." Nina said as she walked from the room and went up the stairs to get ready to meet the morning.

Delia and Sam walked into the kitchen and helped set the table and by the time Nina had come back down fresh breath and fresh combed hair they were ready to eat. Nina sat down in her chair at the end of the table with Sam to her right and Hannah to her left; Bright sat down next Sam and across from Hannah; Delia sat next to Bright and next to Andy who was sitting at the other end of the table with Ephraim at his other side and Amy next to him.

"You wants to say grace?" Andy asked.

"Mom will." Sam spoke up.

They all took each other hands and bowed their heads and closed their eyes as Nina began to pray. "Dear Heavenly Father; Thank you for our daily bread. Thank you for sending your Angels to watch over us as we slept. Thank you for bringing the entire family together for this meal. Thank you for all your blessings on each one of our lives. Thank for sending your only son to die for our sins. Thank you for creating the Heavens and Earth and allowing us mere humans to live here. Thank you for all your love. Amen."

They took their hands away from each other and just continued to watch Nina with her head still bowed and eyes closed continued silently pray with tears running down her checks.

Nina finally wiped the tears from her eyes as she lifted her head. "Sorry about that."

"About what?" Ephraim asked.

"I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long as I continued to talk to my Heavenly Father." Nina softly said.

"Who said you were the only one?" Andy asked.

Sam lifted his glass of milk. "Does God really exist? Does God really care about us? If God does care than why does he allow all the hurt to happen to us?" He placed the untouched milk back on the table. "Why does God allow you to be hurt deeply." His voice had harden as he looked straight into his mother's open blue eyes.

"I made my own choices in my life." Nina softly said not tearing her eyes off of her son's. "God doesn't allow me to suffer in the hurt. I allow myself to. But I had finally decided to place all my pain and suffering in God's hands and let him deal with it. I'm not hurt any longer."

"God is cruel. I don't like God. I don't believe in God. I don't think God plays fair." Sam said with hot tears running down his checks as he angry voiced his anger.

Nina slipped out of her chair and knelt down in front of her son's chair. She placed her right hand over his clenched left fist. "Let it go Sam. God is there waiting for you to run back in his arms so he can wrap them around you again. Go back to your Heavenly Father." She gently pleaded to her ten year old son.

"I'm done with God." Sam said with finality in his voice. He looked back into his mother's open and truthful blue eyes. He read the pain in them. "I'm glad that you have God mom. You are right you aren't in pain anymore. Thanks to God and Doctor Brown. But I can't let the past pain and sorrow that you were in go. I just can't. Please don't make me."

"I won't make you do anything Sam." Nina said as she slowly moved her free hand to cup underneath his chin and pulled his face down so that she could touch her forehead with his. Mother and son stayed in the moment for several minutes before pulling away.

Delia felt God telling her that she had to go on another quest on proving that** HE** did exist. Not for her to prove that Julia was in Heaven; but for Sam. Delia knew that God would use her to prove to Sam that although his life was in upheaval mode that God was still waiting for Sam to turn back to him so** HE** could wrap Sam up in his arms and carry him across the sand. God _wanted_ to be the one footprint in the sand.

Nina finally let her son go and stood to her feet and sat back in her chair. She saw that the table was still silent and that no one had even taken one bite yet. She picked up her fork and lifted it with some egg and placed it in her mouth. She was pleased to see that the eggs were still warm.

"So anyone else have something to talk about. Something lighter." Sam asked as he picked up a piece of toast and taking a bite out of it.

"I made the winning basket in the last game back in high school." Bright said.

"Bright." Amy said with a shake of her head.

"What?" Bright asked reading correctly the look his sister was shooting him.

"Tell me all about. Who were you up against." Sam leaned forward in excitement. "Are you going to show me any more plays?"

"Of course buddy. But how about if I save the basketball chat for later." Bright grinned at the ten year old boy. The boy whom he could all ready see having a bright future on the basketball court.

"So what are your plans for today?" Andy turned and to his son.

"I was thinking of taking Delia and Sam to the stable so Delia could ride her horse." Ephraim said grinning over at his excited sister.

"Can I go mom." Sam turned excitedly over to Nina.

"Of course." Nina said with a grin.

Delia and Sam quickly finished eating their breakfast and rushed up the stairs to get ready for the day at the stables.

"Thank your for including Sam in this outing Ephraim." Nina said as she carried over her plate with Ephraim by her side.

"Any time." Ephraim said as he placed his plate on the counter and turned and took Nina's plate from her. "Do you mind if I rent a pony for Sam to ride?"

"As long as you walk next to him. Sam still hasn't found a good seat." Nina said wrapping her arms across her waist.

"No problem." Ephraim nodded. He patted her right shoulder before walking back to the table and grabbing more dirty plates.

**_Line Break # 2_**

Delia and Sam unbuckled their seat belts and got quickly out of the parked car before the teenagers had unbuckled their seatbelts. They jogged towards the barn where Delia's horse was stabilized.

"You would think they never come out here." Ephraim said as the older teenagers followed slowly behind the two younger kids.

"This was a nice surprise for a wonderful day." Amy slipped her hand into her boyfriends.

"I just thought dad and Nina might want to spend a quiet day together is all." Ephraim said. He turned his head back and said. "Thanks for tagging along you two."

"No problem." Bright said with a grin. He looked over at Hannah and wanted to slip his arm across her shoulder. But he had lost the right to touch her when he so stupidly cheated on her. He wanted desperately to get back what he had lost when they were together. He wanted to be back in the place that they were in when they were mere friends; before Bright's eyes and heart were open what an amazing person Hannah was. But he had blown it big time. He was just so relieved to find that Hannah wanted to see if they even had a friendship still.

"You know Ephraim I can walk along side Sam so you and Amy can have some alone time." Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah." Ephraim said with a smile. He turned back to face forward and found Delia impatiently waving her arms at them. He just grinned and continued to walk the pace they were walking.

"Would you like to join me and Sam?" Hannah asked with a smile over at Bright.

"Yea I would." Bright said.

"Perhaps you can give Sam some tips on his game. I know Sam would love that." Hannah said as they finally reached the barns wide open door.

"About time you guys showed up." Delia said in mock impatient. She very well knew that her brother just wanted some romantic walking along with his girlfriend time. She didn't blame him; if she had a boyfriend she would have done the same. She very well knew that the slow walk did Hannah and Bright some good also. It didn't fix everything with them but it was a small step at getting back what they lost.

"How about we get Sam's pony before you get started on your ride Delia." Ephraim said walking towards the stable main office.

Delia nodded and walked with the group into the main office and listened closely as her brother did business with the stable hand. She was relieved to hear that Sam was going to be riding the gentles of all ponies.

_**Line Break #3**_

"I'm sorry for the sober talk this morning Andy." Nina said as she leaned against Andy's chest as he pulled her closer to him. She lifted her head and looked up at the love of her life.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Neen." Andy said bending his head and kissing her softly on the lips. He pulled away and gently pushed off and allowed the porch swing to swing them gently.

"Still it wasn't a fit topic for meal time." Nina pulled herself from Andy's eyes and rested her head against the nap of his neck. "I love you Andy Brown. I know you don't love me as much as I love you; but I can live with that."

Andy's arms tightened around her. "I love you as much as you love me Nina. How can you think otherwise."

"I'm not your soul mate. But you are mine." Nina lifted her face a inch so she could stare into Andy's open brown one. "I can live with that knowledge. The love your give me is enough for me."

"I would be lost with you Nina. Never leave me. _Promise me_." Andy whispered as tears fell from his eyes and onto her face.

"I promise you." Nina brought her hand up to his right check and she lifted her face as he lowered his and she met his mouth with her own as they shared a soul searching deep kiss.

They finally had to pull out of the kiss only because they both ran out of the oxygen that their bodies needed.

A movement from the corner of his eyes made Andy tear his eyes from Nina. He rolled his eyes heaven ward. "Our friend is back." He said.

With a question in her eyes Nina turned her head around so she was facing the Doe curious and open face. "Hello there. I was wondering when you would come back." She softly said and smiling nodded over at the Doe whom had first broken into the Brown home five years previous. The same Doe that Ephraim and Andy had hiked to the protective woods so no hunter could shoot her.

Andy sighed. "So I take it's another trek up back to your home for me. Well I'll get Ephraim to come along. The Doe is his somewhat pet after all."

"Look on the bright side; the Doe knows not to break into your home again." Nina sat up and allowed Andy's arms to leave her body. She felt the loss of his arms. But she knew that she wouldn't have to feel this way for long. She could always have Andy Brown's arms around her anytime she wanted; she didn't even have to ask any longer. She stood to her feet and walked slowly over to the Doe. She held out her hand for the Doe to smell.

The Doe took a few steps and sniffed Nina's hand and suddenly bowed her head so Nina could pet her. Once Nina's hand was on her head the Doe moved closer so it seemed like the Doe was hugging Nina.

Andy just quietly and silently watched the interplay between the Doe and the woman he loved. He only witnessed the Doe behaving in this fashion once before. That was with Ephraim when the Doe first found it's way into the Brown home. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought some things over.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Accepting that the Deer was family

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ACCEPTING THAT THE DEER WAS PART OF THE FAMILY**

Andy grinned over at his son who was making a sandwich. He had stopped by Ephraim and Bright's apartment before he went to the office. He knew that Harold could handle any patients that came for a few hours without him. He needed to speak to Ephraim and now was the only chance he would be able to get for few weeks seeing how Ephraim was going to be busy not only with his school studies but taking on even more piano students. Ever since Kyle Hunter had gotten into Julliard; Ephraim's name had gotten out in Everwood community as the best and brightest piano teacher.

"So what's with this unexpected and sudden visit? Not that I'm complaining mind you, But usually I stop by the house for our talks." Ephraim carried his sandwich over to the couch and sat down on it next to his father.

"Remember the doe?" Andy came straight to the point as per usual. He didn't like beating around the brush when it came to talking with his children; he quite frankly didn't know how to beat around the brush. It unnerved quite few people but once they got to know and understand the way Andrew Brown's brain worked they just shrugged it off.

"Of course I remember Bambi." Ephraim said as a soft smile played on his lips. "I also remember the two solid days it took us to get her to the safe home."

"Well she found her way back to the house." Andy said.

"So I take it you want to take another trek up the mountains?" Ephraim said with a grin. "Dad, I'll go on one condition; please don't wear brand new shoes." He laughed gently as he thought back to his dad's aching and blister filled feet when they had finally came back home from their two day trek; that was opposed to last only one day. But Andy once again had to do things his way and he round up causing them to walk into a complete circle. It was finally on the second day that Andy allowed Ephraim to do it his own way; the way that Ephraim had originally planned on doing it.

"I'm not taking her back to the mountain. I'm going to adopt her and keep her as an pet. For Nina. And for you too of course." Andy said. "I called the Wild Animal Control center this morning and told them the history of the Doe and us and they agreed to allow me to adopt her."

"Interesting that yous said Nina's name before mine. I bonded with the Doe first." Ephraim put a mock angry frown at his father. His eyes betrayed him and he than let out a laugh. "You said no to her being my pet four years ago; but when it comes to the woman you love you can't say no."

"I'm a father and it's my job to say no to my children." Andy leaned back and wrapped his arms behind his head as he relaxed against his son's couch. "You know Ephraim I could buy you boys a more comfortable couch."

"Thanks but no thanks." Ephraim sighed as he turned down yet another gift from his father. "With the money I'm making for the piano lessons; I can easily afford a new couch if I want one."

"All right." Andy grinned.

"So have you picked out a name for Bambi yet?" Ephraim asked.

Andy shook his head. "No; once Nina gets home from _SAM'S_ I'm going to present her with her pet and she'll name her. We'll know by tonight. Would you and Amy care to have dinner with us?"

"Sure. I have to check with Amy first of course." Ephraim said with a smile. "Does Delia and Sam know about this surprise?"

"Nope." Andy said as he stood to his feet. "By the way thanks for taking them to the stable Saturday; they quite enjoyed their day with you."

"Any time you need me to keep an eye on them all you have to do is ask." Ephraim said as he walked over to the front door and opened it to allow his father to leave. "So dinner at your house the usual time?"

"Right." Andy said his good byes and left the apartment with a smile on his lips.

**_Line Break # 1_**

"_So you don't mind moving into Andy's home?" Nina sat across from Hannah at the only empty table that was left clear of customer's. _

"_Of course not. I know Bright would be happy to have his room back in case if he ever needs a place to crash if he and Ephraim get into a fight." Hannah said relieved to know that she was moving back into with Nina. The Abbott family was like a third family to her ... her mother was her first family and Nina and Sam were her second family. But ever since she broke up with Bright because he cheated on her it was hard to be in the Abbott home. And having Bright's room was even harder. _

_But Hannah would have put up with her discomfort because she loved all the Abbott's and with Nina and Sam gone in LA with Jake; Hannah didn't have another place to live in Everwood and she wanted to graduate from the school that she had attended for two years. So she had decided once again hide her discomfort deep inside her and not burden anyone else about it. But with Nina and Sam staying in Everwood for good; and Andy offering his home to her; Hannah felt like a great weight had lifted from her shoulders._

_Hannah loved Harold and Rose to death; not just because they were Bright and Amy's parents but because they were always there for her when she needed to talk. Even to unload her angry feelings against their son Brighton. But she knew that the house was even fuller now that Edna had moved and with baby Lily living there. Hannah knew that once Lily was ready to be moved out of the master bed room she needed to be put in a room and Edna moved into the guest bedroom. So now Bright's room could be turned into a nursery for Lily._

"_I know that Sam has missed having his "big" sister and his favorite "live in" baby sitter around 24/7." Nina laughed gently as she watched Hannah; who was the daughter of her best college friend; closely._

"_I have missed living with Sam also." Hannah said. "You too of course Nina."_

"_I'm just a after thought than Hmmmmm?" Nina joked with light sparkles in her eyes._

"_You know it." Hannah quipped back. She shared a life with Nina for a bit. "So when does Doctor Brown think it's best for me to move my things in?" She sat back in her chair._

"_He's hoping that you can move tonight. He asked me to call Rose and let her know what the plan was and Rose told me that you hadn't even unpacked anything expect for your suite case." Nina shook her head. "You have been their for two weeks now Hans and you haven't even unpacked the things that you need daily." _

"_Like what?" Hannah blinked suddenly feeling hot all over her body._

"_Like your journals. Your favorite books. My question is why haven't you unpacked your boxes at the Abbott's? Nina sat forward so she could lean closer to the seventeen year old teen ager whom she considered her 'adopted' daughter._

"_I figured that you would come to your senses either in the air, or once you landed in sunny LA, or just a few weeks after living away from Everwood." Hannah truthfully answered. She wasn't the sort of person to lie or to hide behind her feelings. Not after Amy helped her open up to the outside world. Now she felt like when she had back when she was eight before her father got sick that ended up causing his death after eight years of suffering. She missed her father very much but she had all ready made peace with him when she was twelve and he lost all his memories and his speaking abilities. _

"_Well there was another reason for you not to unpack; Andy informed me when he told me that he wanted to move into the house that he was going to approach you with the offer within the next few days." Nina said._

"_Why would Doctor Brown take in a virtual stranger into his home?" Hannah breathed._

"_Because he knew that I wouldn't feel comfortable you finishing out high school living with the Abbott's. He knew that I felt bad for pawing you off how I did. Deciding to leave Everwood; selling the house and forcing you out on your own." Nina shook her head._

"_You did what you thought was right Nina." Hannah leaned forward and reached over and placed her hand on top of the older woman's hands. "Everything turned out the way it is opposed to." _

Hannah watched as Nina was serving coffee to one of her loyal customer; Earl; who she had served when she had worked at _Mama Joy'. _It had been four months since the conversion between the two friends had taken place.

_**Line Break # 2**_

"Remember when I told you about my search for God?" Delia looked across the grass at her best friend; Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "I remember when you told me that Mrs. Harper had taken you to the military base and one of the privates was a rabbi. He screamed the meaning of God at you and you were confused. You finally figured out that God existed in every thing when Mrs. Harper rode her motorcycle on flumes for two hours till you two arrived back at your home."

"Well I'm on another quest to prove that God exist." Delia said taking a bite of her sand which.

"Didn't you all do that? How many times do you have to do it to know that your mother is safe up in Heaven?" Brittany rolled eye eyes.

"This time it's not for me. It's for Sam." Delia said after she swallowed her food.

"Why Sam Feeney is only ten." Brittany said taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"I was nine when I went on my quest." Delia pointed out.

"That was different; you had just lost your mother." Brittany said. She placed her now empty lunch tray to the side of her.

"Sam is angry at God because he's tired of seeing his mother so sad over what life had thrown at her." Delia said placing her own empty tray to the side also.

"But I thought Mrs. Feeney was happy with your father." Brittany raised her right eyebrow on this note.

"Before Nina finally decided to trust herself to allow herself to fully love my dad is what I'm talking about. Sam once told me that he remembered when he was a little baby how sad Nina was when Carl was always gone." Delia softly said so not to be overheard by her fellow students who were enjoying their lunch period.

"So what's the plan?" Brittany asked.

"Once school is out for summer vacation I can dedicate myself to fully prove God's existance to Sam." Delia said.

"How can I help?" Brittany asked.

"You really want to spend your summer this way?" Delia asked surprised by Brittany's offer. She never thought that Brittany spent that much about God.

"Sure." Brittany grinned. "I have nothing else planned this summe." She shrugged. "So when do you want to begin?"

"I have all ready began. But I will say that we can go and prove God's existance to Samual Feeney the first Saturday of summer vaction."

**_Line Break #3_**

"It's nice of you to join us for dinner, Ephriam." Nina said with a grin as she placed the salad bowel in the center of the table.

"With your cooking how can I say no?" Ephraim asked with a smile on his lips. He walked over and set the platter of honey gazed chicken on the table.

"Why didn't Amy come?" Nina asked as she looked up and watched Andy walk into the kitchen from the living room.

"Amy had a late class." Ephriam replied watching as another woman whom wasn't his mother simply light up as his father entered the room.

"So is time for dinner?" Andy asked as he walked over to Nina and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against her. He brought his hand down and kissed the nap of Nina's neck. He tighted his hold on her body.

"If you stop feeding off of me than yes dinner is ready." Nina giggled as she closed her eyes briefly as she allowed herself to enjoy this closeness with the man who had stolen her heart when they first met a little over four years ago.

"Aww you know you love it Nin." Andy said kissing her one last time before slowly letting her out of his arms. "Have you fed the Doe yet?" The Doe was currenlty tied up out back. So the neighbores woudln't come over and try to scare the deer away. Andy thought it was best because he remembered last time the deer showed up and the Browns had kept the deer out front he had quite a few complaining neighbores.

"She's actually a fawn now." Nina said with a slight laugh. "And yes she had eaten. Matter of fact Ephriam had the honors feeding his old friend."

Delia, Sam and Hannah walked into the room and took their places at the table and they took the offered hands and bowed their heads when Nina prayed. Even Sam bowed his head but he kept his eyes wide opened as he listened to his mother speak to her Heavnley Father.

"So I have good news that I would like to share with the family." Andy said as the small family started dishing out their dinner onto their plates. "I have offically adopted the fawn and we now have a pet deer." He smiled as he watched Nina's face lite up.

"Oh Andy." Nina breathed as she stood to her feet and walked over to Andy's end of the table. She bent down and side hugged the man of her dreams. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcomed." Andy turned so he could gather Nina in his arms so he could have her sit on his lap. He brought his head forward so they could join in a passistant kiss. "Wow I should have gotten you a pet long before now."

"You." Nina playfully slapped his shoulder before she stood to her feet once more. She turned and slightly blushed at the sight of the four children watching them eagle eyed. "Haven't you seen two people very much in love enjoying each other before?"

The young teenangers and pre teens didn't have an answer so they turned back to their dinners and started to fill their stomachs.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
